The bulk of residential energy consumption is devoted to space heating and cooling. Unlike other end uses, households typically have direct control over the amount of heating or cooling used in their home. Unfortunately, energy consumption is typically reported as a “lump sum” rather than being allocated to specific devices or end uses. Even advanced metering systems that record energy use by day, hour, or even minute, only report the aggregate usage for each household.